a secret that shouldn't be known
by hiirei
Summary: Terkadang, ada sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak kita ketahui. [From episode 9.]


Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

Note: bedasarkan _headcanon_ dari episode 9, _skit_ Jyushimatsu Falls in Love. Juga karena ini fik ke-51 saya, jadi bikin Oso dan Jyushi. Mungkin habis ini bikin Kara dan Jyushi /yha/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kepergian gadis yang membuatnya merasakan cinta. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, Jyushimatsu yang berisik saat bangun pagi, semangat berlatih mengayunkan tongkat dengan kakak kembarnya terikat di benda itu, juga pergi menemani Karamatsu ke _pachinko._

Kelima saudaranya tidak lagi mengungkit atau mempertanyakan tentang gadis itu. Hanya mungkin sesekali menanyakan perasaannya, apa dia masih sedih, dan mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya bermain atau pergi melakukan sesuatu. Jyushimatsu hanya tersenyum, menghargai usaha para kakak serta adik kembarnya untuk membuatnya senang. Dan ia pun berusaha untuk senang, berusaha untuk tetap menjalani kesehariannya, tanpa melupakan keberadaan gadis yang pernah singgah di hidupnya.

Kata Karamatsu, perpisahan memang pahit, tapi jangan lupakan kenangan yang pernah dibuat.

Sesekali, Jyushimatsu akan kembali menatap selembar foto yang memuat dirinya dan si gadis—yang sewaktu itu sempat diambil di salah satu _photobox._ Dia memang bukan tipe yang gampang menangis seperti kakaknya, Karamatsu. Tetapi setiap melihat wajah gadis yang tersenyum itu, air matanya akan keluar dan dadanya sesak. Jyushimatsu bahagia, setidaknya foto itu membuktikan bahwa Jyushimatsu dapat membuat sang gadis juga bahagia sepertinya. Terlalu bahagia, sampai matanya akan selalu sembap setelah menatap foto tersebut.

Seringkali Ichimatsu menangkapnya sedang menangis, namun sang kakak hanya akan diam menatapnya. Jyushimatsu paham bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu memang tidak pandai dalam kata-kata, apalagi untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis. Jadi dia akan memberi senyum pada Ichimatsu, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Jyushimatsu memutuskan untuk tidak berlatih bermain _baseball_ dan tetap berada di rumah bersama kakak tertuanya.

Karamatsu pergi beberapa menit lalu memakai jaket kulitnya, berkata ingin menemui para _Karamatsu Girls._

Choromatsu menonton konser idolanya, dan meminta agar tidak ada yang membuntutinya (ia berkata seperti itu sambil menatap tajam Osomatsu).

Ichimatsu sempat menemani Jyushimatsu sebentar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah untuk memberi makan kucing-kucing di taman.

Sedangkan Todomatsu memiliki beberapa kencan dan hal lain yang ingin dikerjakannya. Ah, anak bungsu itu juga berpesan agar kelima kakaknya tidak menganggu kegiatannya.

Televisi dinyalakan, membuat ruang santai yang sedari tadi sepi diisi oleh suara sang pembawa berita siang itu. Osomatsu menekan tombol _remote,_ mengganti saluran hingga menemukan tayangan yang menurutnya menarik. Sambil bertopang dagu di meja, ia menyimak acara televisi.

Jyushimatsu beranjak ke loteng, ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin berada di sana. Tempat itu lumayan bersih, mungkin Osomatsu sempat ke sini tadi pagi, biasanya anak tertua itu suka membersihkan tempat-tempat di rumah.

(Tentu saja Osomatsu melakukannya dengan harapan menemukan aib kelima adiknya.)

Jyushimatsu mulai membuka kardus-kardus yang berada di sana, menemukan benda-benda yang dimiliki saudara-saudaranya saat masih kecil, begitu pun dengan benda miliknya. Dulu, semua benda yang mereka miliki selalu berwarna sama, belum memiliki warna khas seperti sekarang.

Misalnya yoyo yang sekarang berada di tangannya, semua memiliki benda itu dengan warna yang sama—warna abu-abu. Jyushimatsu ingat sekali waktu mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar, dan mainan itu selalu dibawa kemanapun ia pergi, begitu juga kelima saudaranya.

Menaruh kembali mainan tersebut ke dalam kardus, ia beralih ke kardus lain. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya beberapa album keluarga dan mainan-mainan saat mereka masih kecil.

Kardus terakhir ia buka, kardus yang berada paling jauh dari kardus-kardus lain. Bentuknya juga paling kecil.

Setelah dibuka, yang ia lihat adalah tumpukan kaset-kaset film dan beberapa majalah yang memiliki sampul sama. Jyushimatsu mengambil satu majalah yang berada di paling atas, dan mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar langsung tertutup. Kedua matanya melebar.

 _Ini kan—_

.

.

.

Pintu ruang santai itu digeser, membuat Osomatsu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika melihat bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah adik keempatnya, ia heran akan ekspresi sang adik yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa, Jyushimatsu?"

Kedua matanya mengikuti pergerakan sang adik yang kini mendudukkan diri di depannya. Memiringkan kepala, perhatian Osomatsu beralih pada kedua tangan Jyushimatsu yang kini mengulurkan suatu benda padanya.

Napasnya tertahan begitu mengetahui apa yang dipegang adiknya. Matanya beralih pada wajah Jyushimatsu yang hanya menatapnya dengan bibir serupa garis.

"Pasti Osomatsu _-niisan_ yang membeli ini, kan?" tanya Jyushimatsu pelan.

Osomatsu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, "Jyushimatsu, dengar, aku membeli ini agar—"

"Agar aku tidak melihatnya saat mampir ke toko kaset langganan kita?" potong sang adik.

Anak tertua keluarga Matsuno itu menghela napas, paham bahwa suatu hari adiknya itu akan menemukan hal yang ia coba sembunyikan.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sayang—ah, cinta pada gadis itu kan? Siapa namanya lagi?"

"H-homura- _chan,_ "

"Nah, dan saat aku lihat hal ini di sana, aku cukup terkejut. Dia tampak seperti gadis baik-baik—dan ya dia memang baik, kan? Aku tidak ingin kau melihat gadis itu dalam ... sampul majalah dewasa dan juga film seperti itu jadi—" Osomatsu menarik napas, mensyukuri tidak ada adiknya yang lain untuk mendengar hal ini, "—jadi aku memutuskan membeli semuanya agar kau tidak melihatnya. Ah, ternyata gagal juga."

Jyushimatsu mendengar perkataan kakaknya, lalu terdiam. Kakak tertuanya memang terkadang menyebalkan, punya ide jahil yang tidak habis-habis, hobinya pun meminjam uang—yang nantinya tidak akan dikembalikan. Tapi dengan mengetahui perlakuan kakaknya seperti ini, membeli barang-barang sebanyak ini hanya agar dirinya tidak kecewa dengan sang gadis yang ia cinta, dia—

"Terima kasih, Osomatsu- _niisan,_ "

"Eh?" Osomatsu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Osomatsu- _niisan_ melakukan hal ini agar aku tidak sakit hati kan? Haha, agar imej Homura- _chan_ di pikiranku tidak rusak kan? Terima kasih, aku yakin Homura- _chan_ senang _niisan_ menjaga rahasia tergelapnya dariku." Jyushimatsu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

"Tapi ... Jyushimatsu, tidakkah kau sedih, ternyata Homura _-chan_ menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jyushimatsu menarik kepalanya agar dapat bertatapan dengan Osomatsu. "Terkadang ada sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak kita ketahui."

.

.

.

END

Note(2): yha ini kurang jelas banget ya, aneh(?) saya juga gak ngerti sebenernya ini nulis apa. ya anyway osomatsu mencurigakan di eps 9 skit ini saat dia di toko kaset itu—tiba-tiba ngomong "wait, isn't this girl ..." yha pokoknya semenjak eps ini saya ngerasa brotherly love oso sama jyushi kentel banget wwwww


End file.
